The Bucket List
by EscapeReality.98
Summary: Goten finds a list written by his late maternal grandmother of all the things she wanted to do before she died. In order to feel close to the family he never knew, Goten makes it his mission to complete every foolish, romantic, cliche and down right crazy thing on the list. Fortunately a certain bluenette has selflessly promised to lend a hand. *Collaboration with HerosReprise*


**Authors: **A Collaboration by _Brii-Chan14_ and _HerosReprise_

**Title: **The Bucket List

**Summary: **Goten finds a list written by his late maternal grandmother of all the things she wanted to do before she died. In order to feel close to the family he never knew, Goten makes it his mission to complete every foolish, romantic, cliche and down right crazy thing on the list. Fortunately a certain bluenette has selflessly promised to lend a hand.

**Pairing: **Goten x Bulla

**Setting: **Fits into the Canon timeline. Set 3 years after the end of GT. Bulla is age 20, Goten age 27.

**Authors Note: **Pretty please leave a review, we are ever thirsty for them!

**Special Thanks: **We'd like to thank _Supreme Starlight_ for the cover photo! It's absolutely adorable XD

* * *

><p><strong>The Bucket List<strong>

Chapter One - Somber News

* * *

><p>Goten Son's eyes glazed over the clock on the wall: <em>7:57am<em>. Only three more minutes until the bell rung, signaling for the children of Orange Star Elementary to pile into their classrooms.

The demi-Saiyan was a second grade teacher and one who was beloved by his students past and present. His four years teaching at the school, had been the best four years of his life. Teaching seven year olds filled in the void in his heart, caused by his father's absence.

Gohan wasn't the only Son member with the drive to make something of his life other than fighting. Goten discovered pretty quickly in his early teens that he wanted to be helping others. After graduating high school, by the skin of his teeth, he attempted nursing school but gave in after his first class. It was probably better that way, he could imagine how badly Trunks would have teased him if he had of actually become a male nurse.

Veterinary school was next on his list, but unfortunately his IQ just didn't make the cut. That complex science stuff is hard. His final attempt was teaching school which originally was a last resort, but looking back on it, it was by far the most appealing option. He was good at it, teaching, he had a natural talent for it. Helping the generation of tomorrow learn the basics, guiding them to a happy future. It was such a rewarding job.

To his great satisfaction, Goten graduated at the top of his class and was immediately offered a job at OSE. Chichi was beyond proud of her son. As was the rest of the supportive family including older brother Gohan, his wife Videl, and daughter Pan and lets not forget grandpa Ox. Goten grinned at the memory of his big intimidating unit of a grandfather tearing up at his graduation ceremony.

There was one member of the Son clan that was missing: _Son Goku._

Thirty more seconds. Goten rose from his chair and walked to the door. Every morning he would greet his students and their parents at the door.

He wasn't surprised his father hadn't come home. He had missed a lot of major events in his life. His father's excuse for not attending the graduation was that he was training some boy he met at the WMAT. Well, he shouldn't act so bitter, Uub was now a friend and comrade. But still. Goten had never liked being put second.

He didn't _hate_ his father, he loved him, he'd just wished he would set his priorities straight.

"3..2...1." He said to himself. As expected the bell rung and moments later the sound of tiny footsteps could be heard as the stampede barreled through the hall.

_Best not to think about it... Him... Dad._

Goten opened the door and a herd of smiling seven year olds flooded the classroom.

"Morning Sensei!" The children sang.

"Good morning students!" Goten said happily, watching the last of them enter the colorful room and hang their bags and coats up.

"Oh, Mr. Son!" a woman's voice called from the corridor.

Goten turned around and his coal black eyes met a pair of green ones. The woman strutted over to him and placed a hand on his chest. She leaned over a bit so her cleavage was showing. He'd like to say this was a first, but no.

"Morning sweetheart, I can't believe there's only two more days of school left, do you have a summer job?" The woman asked.

"No I don't Mrs. Tanaka-"

"It's just Julie, I'm divorced now," The brunette informed.

"Tyler's daddy and I called it quits. He just wasn't man enough for me," She whispered the last part with a wink.

The demi-saiyan blushed a deep red, "Well I'm sorry to hear that, Julie."

Before she could get to the part where she asked tartedly asked him out, to Goten's good fortune her vibrating phone interrupted.  
>"Damn phone," she muttered as she answered it, "...Nu-AHH!... There's no way I'm letting you get the beach house Axel! You know what you can do with your prenup? SHOVE IT UP YOUR A-"<p>

"Please Julie, no cursing around the children," Goten admonished.

Julie placed her hands on phone mic before turning her attention back to the teacher, "I'm so sorry, we'll talk tomorrow," she whispered before walking off.

"Wow that was awkward," a blonde chuckled as she approached him.

"You're telling me," Goten chuckled, "How are you Mar?"

The woman, Marron, smiled at him. "I'm doing fine, and you?"

Marron had followed the same path as Goten. She had always dreamed of being a teacher. Whenever Pan or Bulla had come over to her house, they would always play teacher. Once she graduated, she was ecstatic to find out that she was going to work with one of her closest friends.

"Perfectly fine, what do you have planned for your students today?" Goten inquired, "You are always doing something wacky!"

"Well, I'm following a normal schedule thank you very much," she defended.

Goten stared at her disbelievingly, waiting for the punch line.

"...and at lunch we're going to have a _picnic in the park _the kids have all brought their teddy bears as guests," Marron informed with a big grin.

"There it is," Goten teased, "You treat those children of yours like babies."

"That's because they're still babies," Marron argued, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have a bunch of babies to teach."

"Bye Ms. Chestnut," Goten chuckled.

"Seeya later Mr. Son." Marron responded before walking off.

Chuckling as he walked back into his vibrant class room, Goten ushered some students were still putting their belongings in their cubbies to hurry up and take their seats.

"Alright class let's get settled down and begin our morning write."

With giggles, the children ran to their desks.

* * *

><p>The morning routine went by smoothly and without a hitch. The children were getting along, finishing their work, and Goten didn't have to put one kid in timeout. This was great, but he knew his class like the back of his hand; something was up, they never acted <em>this<em> well.

Goten scanned the room, he had told the students to do a free write like any other Tuesday morning. Usually Rin and Wesley would be teasing Erica about the illustrations she always added in to accommodate her write. Aki would usually be bragging to the other kids about how she knew how to spell a big word and Dali, well he would always complain that he had nothing to write about, every single week.

Goten staggered up to his feet and ambled his way to the front of the class. A few of the students started giggling and snickering. He raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Alright, who are all of you and where have you hidden my second graders because all of you are acting like third graders," Goten said.

More giggles.

"My class is never this well behaved," Goten stated, pacing up and down an aisle, giving a few of his students suspicious glares.

"Maybe we should get a reward!" Rin shouted.

"Ohhh, what kind of reward?" Goten questioned.

"Well Sensei Chestnut is taking her class on a picnic, and we all wanna go too," Aki informed.

Goten propped his hands on his hips and smirked. "So this is why you guys were acting so good, and here I thought you just wanted to make me happy," The teacher began to fake sob.

His students practically flew to his aid, one carrying a tissue box.

"No don't cry Sensei."

"We love you!"

"Really?" Goten sniffed.

"Yea!" The shouted.

"Alright then," he smiled proudly and turned his back to them as he returned to his desk, "And I supposed we can go on the picnic with Sensei Chestnut," Goten announced.

"Yaaay!" The students sang as the ran to their cubbies, all except one.

"Do you really think that we were acting like third graders sensei?" Aki questioned as she played with one of her blonde pig tails.

Goten smiled and nodded. "Except you, you were _so_ well behaved, I thought you were a fourth grader."

Aki smiled brightly and hugged his leg. "I'm going to tell mama and papa and my gold fish!"

Goten smiled, "You should go get your recess Aki, I have to go tell Sensei Chestnut that we will be going with her class."

"Okay!" The girl chirped before skipping off to her cubbie.

Goten chuckled and started for the exit. As he reached for the knob he was smacked in the face by the door. "Holy shi-darn!" He cursed as he cradled his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Goten."

Goten hissed as he opened his eyes, he found Marron with a worried look on her face.

"It's alright Mar. Hey, I was thinking, could my class join you on your picnic?" He asked.

The blonde sighed and nodded. "I need to tell you something."

"What's up?" The demi-saiyan responded.

"Well um, I gotta call from Chichi, she couldn't reach your cell so she called me and asked if I could deliver some news for her," Marron started.

"And..." Goten insisted. He arched an eyebrow wondering what was so important. Were the Briefs dropping by after school and he needed to pick up a mountain of groceries? Did Gohan get another important qualification that added to his 'the better Son son' list? Was there some form of alien menace lurking around Mt Paozu? Was Pan hurt? ... Had his father come back?

Her blue eyes began to water and her bottom lip quivered. She wondered why it had to be her to deliver this kind of news. Why was she the one who had to break him?

"I'm so sorry to be the one to inform you... but," she exhaled once more, "Your grandfather, the Ox King.. has passed on."

The words echoed in his head for what felt like years. His grandfather had died? Last time he saw him was three days ago and he was as happy as he always was. This couldn't be right? No, he refused to believe it.

"Goten?"

Grandpa Ox couldn't be dead, it's not possible. He was perfectly healthy. He was... He was...

"No, you're lying," Goten hissed, his eyes began to water but he fought back the tears. No he wouldn't cry, crying meant it was true.

"He passed in his sleep Goten, peaceful and of old age," Marron told him, offering a faint smile as she stepped closer to him.

"No, not Grandpa," Goten mumbled. A few tears cascaded down his cheek. He had lost the most important man in his life. It wasn't ...fair.

More tears began to fall out his eyes and into the colorful play dough scented carpet. Marron pulled him into a hug and held him with all her strength. She had known the Ox King as well; a very funny and pleasant man, her eyes watered at the loss of such a wonderful person. It also hurt her seeing one of her best friends in pain.

"Sensei," The weak voice caused Marron and Goten to separate their hug. They're eyes fell upon four little kids, one with pink hair, another with blonde, and the others brunette

"Rin, Aki, Zara, Wesley, now isn't a good time," Marron told them softly.

"Why is Sensei Son crying?" Wesley questioned.

Goten immediately wiped his tears and knelt down to their height. "One of my family members has passed on. I was really close to them so it really hurts my heart," He placed his hand over his heart.

The pink haired girl walked up to Goten and hugged him. "Sorry about you family member, my granddaddy died last year and I loved him a lot. I was super sad for a while but mommy told me he was in heaven, and heaven is a really nice place." her optimism cut through him. It was always comforting to hear such innocent understandings from the children. Heaven was a nice place.

"Thank you Zara," Goten responded and gave her a weak smile.

"Zara, Rin, Wesley, and Aki could you guys please give me and Sensei Son a moment alone." The group of children nodded before scurrying off.

"Listen Goten I'm going to send the kids to my classroom, then I'm going to take you home," Marron told him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>"You have 14 Voice Messages"<strong>

"Goten, It's me, Bulla! You there? Pick up Pick up Pick up."

...

"I'm so sorry Goten. He really was a great man. He'll be sorely missed."

...

"Goten... *sighs* Just call me back please."

...

"I saw Pan today, she said you've locked yourself in your room these past 2 days. I said that's ridiculous, you obviously must be coming out for food. If not, which I refuse to believe, you know you can always come here. Mom's gone on a fast food frenzy. You're favorites. I'll save you some just in case... it's Bulla by the way."

...

"Hiii... It's Bulla again I've left like a hundred of these, I'm sorry if I sound like some kind of clingy girlfriend of Trunks' ha ha. He says he misses you too. Soo... Call one of us please... doesn't have to be me."

...

"Look Goten, I know you're upset, but you can't just shut us all out! We just want to be here for you! You're really pissing me off with all this shi-"

...

"Hi again, I'm sorry I snapped before. I know you're a victim in this. I just want to make sure you're okay"

...

"Goten! it's Marron. It's been 4 days Go-Go, You need to call the principal and tell her when you will return... Your kids are so worried about you. They made you a sympathy card, I left it with Chi-Chi, I hope you got it, it was really sweet. Please call me back, I'm really worried about you. Love you!"

...

"Hey Goten, It's Bulla. Gohan came by today and told us the funeral will be held tomorrow. He seemed to be very concerned about you. He's not even sure if you will go. I know you will though. We'll all be there to support you, don't worry... You're going to get through this."

...

"... pick up the phone. If my brother can pick up that Brazilian supermodel that one time in East City, you can pick up my call boy! Piiiiiick up. pick up pick up pick up pick up"

...

"Uncle Goten? It's me Pan. Mama, Papa, and Grandma Chi-Chi have been worried sick about you. And well, I have too. Sorry I haven't been around. You know, the whole keeping the world safe thing is tough work. I hope you're feeling a little better, I know just how hard this is for you specifically. You were always great-grandpa's favorite. You should really call me back, or text me. I love you!"

...

"Goten, Seriously, I'm just really freaked out. Please call me back."

...

"Dude it's Trunks, The Fuck!? Call my sister back or I'll come over there and make you! She's driving me crazy. She just thinks it's her responsibility to fix everyone. I keep telling her to just let you be and you'll figure this out on your own. But she's stubborn as our Mom. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, I don't care what you say, I've already organized with Pan, a limo will come pick us all up at your place, you better be ready by 3"

...

"Goten, It's Bulla. Just a warning call, you better be ready in like 30 minutes, we're almost at your place. See you soon darl."

* * *

><p>Goten sighed before taking another swing of his beer. Since he was a teacher he didn't drink often, but today he felt it was necessary. His mother would be furious if he showed up sloppy drunk, and that's why he was only having one: just to keep his nerves down.<p>

His coal eyes wandered to the clock posted on the wall. The last call was 25 minutes ago, meaning they would be here in the next five minutes or so. He was ready, sporting his best and only tux. He felt wrong wearing such an outfit. It was the suit he had only ever worn to happy occasions. Capsule Corp annual balls, Pan's induction into the hall of fame, formal celebration night at Orange Star High, Marron's audaciously white collar themed 21st birthday at the Hotel Bravada. The idea of adding, the funeral of the greatest man he ever knew to the list was confronting to say the least.

A gentle knock at the door preceded him traipsing to the front entrance of his homely apartment.

'I'm going to need a knew tux' he thought to himself, he couldn't just steal one of many belonging to Trunks. He had long since exceeded his older friend in height, although that was always expected considering their respective fathers' heights.

Th second he clicked the lock undone the door was pushed open from the other side. Goten was immediately greeted with a bear hug from a certain blue haired princess.

"Don't you ever shut us out again," she mumbled into his chest.

"I'm sorr-"

"You smell like cheep beer," Bulla announced. She parted the hug and glanced over at the couch. She frowned once her eyes found the brown bottle. "Really?"

"I just needed something to calm my nerves," The brunette man protested, hoping she would leave it at that.

Bulla grunted and dug into her purse. Once she found the object she was looking for she placed it in his hands.  
>"There, a breath mint now let's go the others are waiting for us in the limo."<p>

Waiting in the car; Pan, Uub, Marron, and Trunks were all clad in black dreary attire. Everyone carried the same weary look. Goten swiftly took his place next to his niece and offered her a quick hug as he briefly noticed her reddened eyes.

"Sorry I didn't call back," he said to her but meant to everyone. Glancing a particular apologetic look in Bulla's direction.

"It's alright," Pan began, "We're here now, and all together, we'll get through today like we always do when things are tough."

* * *

><p>The only thing that settled Goten was the amusing fact that Uub looked about as comfortable as a nun in a brothel wearing a tight fitting formal suit and tie. The young man was now head of the 'Mr Satan First Response Unit' mostly manned by himself and Pan as the new special forces. The two of them were the only group members who actually trained vigorously so they had the situation handled. However the original Z fighters were always prepared to join forces should a big enough threat arise.<p>

Uub must really have a lot of respect for the Son family if he would go to 'renting a suit' lengths to appease them. Goten actually though he had never seen him in anything other than the signature orange training gee, Goku's legacy.

Goten sighed, of course his thoughts would wander to his father one way or another. Today was just another reminder that he didn't have all that much family left. He probably should start putting more of an effort into settling down and creating his own family. 27 was like 57 in his mothers eyes. But honestly, who had the time? And what kind of civilian was going to be comfortable with the clear fact he was a freak of nature? Hopefully he'll just get lucky like Gohan and Videl and the right girl would just appear.

Conversation in the limo was mostly exchanged between Trunks, Bulla, Marron and Uub. The usual updates included the progression of Capsule Corporation's business and advanced science sectors run by Trunks and Bulla respectively. When you got those two talking about work it was often hard for everyone else to keep up with all of their technical mumbo-jumbo. They tried to keep it to the basics and Goten, whilst he was spacing in and out, caught that Bulla was on the brink of inventing a simplified lie detector gadget that could be used domestically.

Not that anyone commented but they assumed her recent break up with _what's his face_ who they found out had been cheating on her, may have been her main motivation for developing such a device. Goten liked the idea however Trunks seemed to have complaints about the financial viability of such an operation.

Marron caught everyone up on the shenanigans her students got up to and Uub reported in about the recent successful mission he and Pan accomplished on New Namek. Goten loved it when they all got together to discuss such things. He loved they had unconsciously divided into three career groups. Meaning no one was ever really alone and the group was more likely to stay strong.

But currently, he didn't feel like commenting or including himself. He glanced briefly at his 17 year old niece who stared out the limousine window, tears welling in her eyes. And he thought his heart was _already_ broken.

It wasn't long before the limo pulled up to the funeral home. They could tell there were a lot of guests by the many cars parked near the building.

"Here we are," Pan said, tears finally spilling down her cheek.

The clan exited the car and stood in front of the building. Unlike the stereotypical rainy gloomy funeral day, the Ox King's funeral was held on a hot and sunny summer's day. The roses were open and the flowers were bright as ever.

Trunks gave the younger girl a quick hug, "Just stay strong Panny, we are all here for you."

She thanked him with a genuine smile.

"How you holding up Goten?" Marron questioned her friend.

He responded with just a thumbs up. "Come on Pan let's go find my mother," He said roughly, before stalking off.

Pan followed after him, leaving the others behind.

"He's lying," Trunks stated.

"Well duh Sherlock!" Bulla hissed.

* * *

><p>It was probably the longest Master Roshi had ever spoken without some form of perverted comment or gesture. He was the primary eulogist and everyone agreed he was doing a great job of it. He had spoken fondly about his former student and long time friend. He even added some clever jokes which lightened the room.<p>

"I remember when Ox was just a little lad... Well, to be honest, he was never all that little"

"All I'm saying is, that any normal person would be absolutely terrified if Ox was to become their father-in-law"

"Fortunately, Ox didn't have his way when it came to choosing names for his adored grandchildren, otherwise Gohan or Goten may be known as 'Ox-King Jr.', 'Ox-Monkey', 'Ox In The Box', 'Big-Ox', 'Oxford', 'Ox-Man', or 'Johnny-Ox-Seed' "

Even Chi-Chi grinned through her tears at the memories that were surfacing.

Yamcha, Krillin, Bulma and Gohan also had a few things they wanted to say before the coffin would be taken away in the hearse. However Goten found himself spacing out during their speeches.

He felt a little disheartened that those who went up to speak were missing most of the important points about what made Ox such a great man. It was never because he was strong. Well, not physically anyway. His strength in other areas was beyond comprehension.

He had the power to look to the future and understand what was truly important. On numerous occasions he had convinced Chi-Chi it was better to let Gohan fight and save the world that stay home where she knew he was safe.

He was the first person to really put 100% faith in Goku and be able to trust that everything would be alright. His way of life was remarkable.

Hercule Satan, a long time friend of the Ox-King, made sure he said a few words.

"I sat down with good ol' Ox only a couple weeks ago and it was the strangest thing. He congratulated me.  
>Now this probably doesn't come as a surprise, but I have received my fair share of congratulations in my lifetime. Some maybe were not completely deserved but this particular occasion will remain with me for the rest of my life.<p>

He told me that I was a great success. I had no idea what he was talking about to be honest. Yes I always considered myself to be successful, but I never expected to hear it from someone like him.

He never explained himself completely, I wished I had of asked him to elaborate, but it was left at that. Afterwards we talked all about Videl and Gohan and Pan and how I had planned to book them a well deserved vacation,"

Hercule smiled silently to himself.

"I realize now, exactly what he had meant. He was talking about family. Ox-King, cared about his family in a way very few people can understand. The fact that he believed I am a success in such an area. Well, that would have to be the ultimate compliment I could ever hope to receive."

Goten grinned. This was exactly what he hoped to hear. Exactly how he'd like Ox to be remembered.

Ox was a role model to all. Especially Goten, as he was the one man in his life that was always dependable and reliable.

"Grandpa," Goten said into the microphone as it was now his turn to speak. He glanced at his mother but regretted it as the sight of her crying uncontrollably was about to tip him over the edge. He turned his focus over to Trunks and Bulla, sitting in the second row, both sporting encouraging looks.

'You can do this,' Bulla mouthed the words. Goten nodded.

"Grandpa, My only wish, is that I become even half the man you were... If that is the case, I'd count _myself_ as a success."

* * *

><p>Goten paced around the hallways of his grandfather's palace on Fire Mountain. The place was huge and decorated with exquisite decor and furniture. The ceremony was beautiful and to his surprise he didn't cry as much as he expected.<p>

The dinner was being held at the palace, Bulma had hired some caterers to prepare the meals so Chi-Chi wouldn't have to lift a finger.

"Goten there you are I've been looking everywhere for you," Bulla said as she approached the man, her high heels clicking loudly with each step.

"What do you want Bulla?" he hissed.

"Your mother wants you," she responded with a sigh.

"Alright," Goten said.

Bulla turned around and walked off to the kitchen, where Chi-Chi and her mother were. Goten followed silently behind her. It wasn't long before they entered the kitchen.

"Ah there you are Goten," Chichi greeted with a smile.

Goten had smiled back, he loved how his mother could always put a smile on her face even through tough times. "Yes mother?"

"I need a big favor from you sweetie, could you please clean out your grandfather's closet," Chi-Chi asked.

Goten nodded. "Of course, I'll get right on it once everyone leaves."

"I'll help too," Bulla interjected.

Goten looked at her, slightly glaring. "Hey Bull-"

"Wonderful, I really appreciate it Bulla," Chichi thanked.

Bulla gave her one of her best smiles, the one she uses to get whatever she wanted from Vegeta, "It's my pleasure Chichi."

* * *

><p>It was late when all the guest left, leaving Goten and Bulla alone in the palace. They didn't waste time once they were alone and began clearing the Ox King's closet.<p>

They tossed the trash but kept the valuable and sentimental things like the clothing, photographs and many little keepsakes.

Occasionally Bulla would look at Goten to see how he was handling it. Judging just by his facial expression he seemed content, but Bulla knew her friend, he loved his family; especially Ox King. This was probably killing him.

"Trunks, Pan, and I decided that you'll be spending more time with us, we don't want a repeat of what happened this last week," Bulla spoke up.

"Cool," Goten said flatly as he investigated through a box. He was hardly listening though he knew she was probably right. She's usually right.

Bulla grunted and reached for a box as well, "Trunks and I will be spending the night as well," she informed.

Goten just nodded.

"I give up," Bulla sighed as she angrily searched through the papers. There may have been a will, or land rights or anything else that could be extremely important. But she just shuffled through them frantically. One got away from her and flew into the air landing face up a few meters away.

It was handwritten on old looking parchment. Written in fancy letters was 'Nene'. If she wasn't mistaken, that was Goten's grandmother's name. Underneath was a dot pointed list that Bulla glanced over. Interesting.

"Hey Goten," she called.

"Hm?"

"Was your grandma named Nene?"

"Yea, why do you ask?" Goten questioned.

Bulla's cerulean eyes looked over the paper, a smile quickly forming on her face, "I think I found her bucket list."

* * *

><p><em><strong>B_DAWWG:<strong> Reviews are appreciated! Me and H-Money worked hella hard on this! 5.2k for chapter one! Took us about two weeks to finish! Now, if yall wouldn't mind following me and Hero's in our twitter! Get sneak peeks and stuff like that_

_Twitter: B_Dawg15_

_**Heroine!: **I really hope you guys enjoy this little opener. I'm really looking forward to Collaborating with the infamous Brii-Chan! hehe._

_Twitter: HerosReprise_


End file.
